The Wind
by Daine Alix
Summary: A short Yukix Zero Fic...only one worth writing in my opinion....ahaha metaphor warning


The wind howled softly, blowing her hair around her in swirls. She sighed and the sound was whipped away with the wind. She turned slowly glancing mournfully at the cold pale moon above her. She swung her legs gently, peering into the mysteriously dark waters below, not even the moon's glow seemed to reflect off of its waters. She rose unsteadily to her feet, swaying on the bridge's edge and peering as if hypnotized, into the water yet again. Her eyes glazed over as her will silently slipped away and she fell into the darkness awaiting her below.

She sank towards the bottom and she gazed at the silver of the moon above her, the surface broke as the moon moved towards her, her vision began to dim, but she could still make out it's silvery light. The light reached out and touched her and then the darkness overcame her.

She awoke with a shake of her head and blurred memories, staring around her at the room she was in. A smiling man with golden hair and glasses welcomed her back and asked her why she had left. She said nothing but smiled as he glowed cheerfully at her, and she thought of the sun.

She was enrolled into the classes but still, she did not talk, there she met a girl with short brown hair, she befriended her and yet she still could not speak, she nodded happily however, for this girl reminded her of the earth.

Next she met him, with dark hair and eyes but with a calming smile, he seemed to know her and extended a hand calmly, she screamed loudly and fainted, he was the darkness that plagued her dreams.

She tossed and turned in unrest during the evenings, remembering bits of the past. Hearing proclamations of love swirling with the wind, as if awaiting a reply. She felt the wind and the emptiness it held, and she could still feel the cold water biting her skin. She cried out, her voce strangled in pain, but the pale slivery shimmer that dances around the darkness soothes her. Always appearing at the last moment, saving her from despair. She begins to crave that light and she searched for it constantly, groping wordlessly at the moon, begging it to come help her.

She walks around the school one day, the earth nowhere to be found, and thankfully, the darkness is absent as well. Her footsteps echoed throughout the deserted hallways, as she spins around looking for, something. She passes by the Sun's room and isn't surprised to see the warm light of a fire peaking through a crack in the door. Voices float with the pale light and she found herself walking towards the sounds, finding their beats comforting. She kneels quietly and listens as they discuss a girl. Sun seemed to love her, his voice reflecting the worry of a parent. The other voice was male, yet it was soft and harsh all at once, and he spoke quietly. She longed to hear this voice clearer, for reasons she couldn't fathom, so she leaned in closer, pressing herself to the door.

It swung open suddenly without warning and she landed with a quiet thud on the carpeted floor. She peered up through her bangs at the Sun and she gasped, the voice belonged to the Moon! Her face flushed a deeper red then the fire in the hearth, and in a heartbeat she was off running. No words were spoken, only footsteps heard, running and some heard, chasing. She skidded around the corner, making a dash across the courtyard, towards her dorm. He was too swift for her, and clasped her small wrists in his cold hands, pulling her with force, into his chest.

She neither screamed, nor struggled, she leaned into his chest, breathing heavily. She didn't even flinch as the stranger wrapped his arms around her, and his chin rested on the top of her head. The silence was both unbearable, and beautiful, she wanted it to end, and yet, she wished it would stay like this forever. His deep voice, broke through.

"Why didn't you choose me?" a simple question, but, coming from him, this nameless person, it quickened her pulse considerably. "Why, did you choose him?"

"I…I didn't choose anyone!" she shouted suddenly, surprised by the harshness in her voice. He twirled her around to face him, and she gasped at his beauty.

"You chose Amane, Yuki, you chose him, when I was here with you all along." The darkness has a name, she found herself thinking, she had a name.

"Yuki…" she said it slowly, and with it all of the memories came flooding back. She had chosen Amane, he had rejected her, saying the harsh words to end it all. She had hated everything then, everything, but…the moon.

"I could only think of the moon when I was lonely." She whispered, as she gently touched the two, small circular scars on her neck. "I would talk to the earth about trivial things, indulge over the past with the darkness. But, Zero…." She said looking up at him. "All, I could ever think about, all I could ever want…is the moon!" She threw herself into his arms as the wind howled softly.


End file.
